Season 5 Ep 1 Chapter 1- Bay Night Shining White
by Shy Neat
Summary: I'm starting off the season with Bay and Daphne coming back to KC. The first chapter is from the point of view of Bay. The first episode is split into multiple chapters told from the point of view of Bay, Toby, Travis, and Daphne. Like all Switched at Birth episodes this one is named after a piece of art work. I hope you enjoy and want to read more.
1. Chapter One- Bay

**Season 5 Ep. 1 - Night Shining White**

 _ **Chapter one - Bay**_

Bay still couldn't believe the news; her parents were getting a divorce.

How could they?!

Her mother hadn't even sounded like herself on the phone. Cool and unattached.

"Listen, Bay. I just wanted to let you know, your dad and I have decided it's best if we go our separate ways."

What a ridiculous way to say it, Bay thought angrily. Best for whom she wondered. Not for her, not for her siblings, and certainly not for her parents. They needed each other. They all needed each other.

Bay looked over to Daphne who was leaning against the plane window sleeping.

How could she sleep right now? They needed this time to devise a plan to get J & K back together.

Daphne hadn't even seemed upset by the news. "They always get back together." Daphne had said trying to comfort her.

"Because we are usually there to remind them how great they are together!" Bay had reminded her.

Still she had to practically beg her sister to put her life in China on hold and run back to Kansas City to make sure their parents didn't split apart permanently.

At least her brother Toby had seemed to agree with her. "I will need to rearrange a couple of things here but I'll be there as soon as I can."

Why did they all move half way around the world at the same time Bay thought with a surge of guilt, for the millionth time?

The girls had gone to China for a summer trip but they were still there ten months later. Meanwhile Toby, his girlfriend Lily, and their newborn had moved to England to be closer to her family.

Bay couldn't wait to get off this plane. She felt like a jumpy jittery mess and being confined to her seat wasn't helping.

She strummed on her armrest trying to release some of her nervous energy.

A tan hand reached over and gently touched hers.

Bay looked over to Rex.

His beautiful almond shaped eyes tried to reassure her. "We're almost there."

"You call three more hours almost there?" Bay retorted sharply. "Sorry." She said lamely. There was no reason to bite his head off he was only trying to make her feel better.

Rex took her hand in his.

Bay gave him a grateful squeeze.

Bay loved his hands; they were so strong yet so gentle, like the rest of him.

Bay tried to push that thought out of her head. This was no time to be lusting after Rex.

When she had told him that she had to go back home and why, he had offered to go with.

This had taken her by surprise. They had only been dating six months and neither had seemed to be in any rush to put a label on it.

Bay still wasn't even sure how she felt about their relationship. She had left some things undone back home.

Maybe that was part of the reason she had so quickly agreed to his offer. She wasn't ready to deal with anything other then her parent's separation right now.

Rex had wasted no time in calling up the tattoo shop they both worked at and telling them he would also need to take a leave of absence.

The owner was less than thrilled with two of her most popular artists taking off for an unknown amount of time. However she didn't want to lose them so she had been nice enough to offer to hold their spots for a month.

A month was that even enough time to pull off this parent trap scheme of hers? Even if it was enough time did Bay even want to go back to China? There was a lot she had been missing about KC, and most of them were people.


	2. Chapter Two- Toby

**Chapter two- Toby**

Apparently his dad had been assigned the task of breaking the news to Toby.

John had tried to sound gruff and matter of fact. "Your mother and I…" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

"What?" Toby had asked impatiently. His son Carlton was crawling around the floor and he wanted to get a video of it for Lily.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce." John spit out the sentence like it was one word.

Toby froze his whole body had gone numb and his ears buzzed.

"Toby?" John said into the silence.

"Yeaaah?" Toby said slowly still feeling under water. I'm drowning Toby thought; he tried to take in a breath and could only get a shallow sip.

"Did you hear what I said?" His dad was asking.

Toby exhaled all the air out of his lungs, so his lungs were forced to take in air.

"Toby?!" John sounded worried.

"Yes!" Toby snapped back into reality.

"Did you hear what I said?" John asked again.

Toby was reminding his brain to breathe. "Are you joking?" Toby asked but he knew his dad wasn't. John Kennish didn't joke and certainly not about something as serious as this.

"What?" His father asked.

"That isn't funny dad." Toby said his face prickled with pins and needles. He gulped in a breath.

"I'm not…Toby come on son this isn't a joke." John said then adding softly "I wish it was." His dad sounded small and weak, two things John Kennish never sounded like.

Instead of making Toby feel sympathy for his dad this made him feel angry. If he didn't want to get a divorce he should do something about it instead of sounding pathetic. "Why!?" Toby barked at his father.

"Why?" John repeated.

"Yes, Why! Why are you getting a divorce?!" Toby was shouting now although he didn't realize he had raised his voice until Carlton started crying.

"I-I don't know." John stumbled over his words he sounded small weak voice again.

"You don't know? Well that's brilliant." Toby said taking on a saying his girlfriend Lily used on him when he did or said something very non-brilliant.

Toby hung up with his dad not waiting or wanting a reply.

Carlton was screaming now and Toby wanted to make both things stop, this insane conversation and his son crying.

Toby picked up his upset child and hummed a few notes softly for him, "It's alright, it's alright." Toby reassured though Toby didn't know if he believed his own words.

Carlton calmed down quickly in his father's arms. Carlton was so sensitive to other people's moods Toby noted not for the first time.

He squeezed his son tight.

The boy snuggled into him and the two comforted each other.


	3. Chapter three- Travis

Chapter Three- Travis

Travis read the group email Daphne had sent yesterday again.

 _Hey Gang,_

 _Bay and I are coming home tomorrow for a little visit. Hope we can all get together while we're here._

 _Miss you guys!_

 _-D_

Travis wondered why Bay hadn't mentioned coming home when he had talked to her a few days ago.

Maybe she didn't want him to know she was going to be back in town?

They hadn't actually talked about the whole kiss/I'm in love with you thing. But they did talk all the time. They jokingly called each other long distance best friends.

But if he were the one coming home he would have let Bay know, right? Of course, why wouldn't he tell her? He'd want to see her. So since Bay didn't tell him she was coming home did that mean she didn't want to see him?

No, Daphne had sent an email to let everyone know they were coming home so it wasn't like it was a secret.

Travis let out a frustrated sigh. This was so silly; he was driving himself crazy with second-guessing and wondering. Bay and Daphne were coming home and he would get to see them again. That was good news and it really didn't matter who delivered it.

Besides Bay and he were past the weirdness, they were past the awkwardness, and they were friends, best friends.

Bay was dating someone now and he was dating Gina.

Gina!

Travis checked the time. He was late.

He ran out of his room and across the campus.

When he got to Friedman hall Gina was waiting outside looking upset. "I thought you were coming." She signed without looking at him.

"Sorry I lost track of time." Travis walked in front of her so she could see what he was signing.

Gina rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gina!" Travis tried again

"I told you this was important to me." She snapped back

"How did it go?" Travis asked

"I messed up a sign." She admitted

"Which one?"

"V-i-t-a-m-i-n-s." She finger spelled

"Vitamins?" Travis asked showing her the correct sign for it.

Gina nodded.

"What did you sign instead?"

Gina shook her head

"Come on what?"

"I signed healthy pills." Gina admitted

Travis eyes grew wide as he suppressed a laugh.

"It's not funny." Gina said with a pout

"No, that's one way to put it." Travis said

Gina bit her lower lip the way she did when she wanted to still be mad at him but really wasn't anymore.

"Would ice cream help?" Travis asked

"So much!" Gina said brightening

They walked towards the ice cream shop that was a few blocks off campus.

"I am really sorry I missed your first big interpreter gig."

"I'm more upset at myself. What if I'm not cut out to do this for a living?"

"Hey it was your first time publicly interpreting and you forgot a sign. That's the worst thing that could of happened."

"I'm not sure you get how this whole pep talk thing works." Gina said

"What I'm saying is you have gotten the worst possibility out of the way and you handle it just fine."

"True."

"And you improvised like a champ."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Well I'm proud of you."

Gina smirked at him "I take it back, you're pretty good at pep talks."


	4. Chapter four - Daphne

**Chapter Four – Daphne**

As the plane's wheels touched down onto the tarmac a sudden sense of dread hit her.

Why had she left China?

She looked over to Bay who was acting like she had drunk too much coffee.

Her sister was overreacting to this whole J & K thing. It would blow over; it always blew over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bay was pacing around the baggage claim.

"Has anyone texted you back?" Daphne asked Bay again.

Bay shook her head. "I think we should just grab a cab."

As soon as the girls had decided that they were both indeed going back home Bay had sent off any email to their family to let them know they were coming home for a "visit". Although calling it that probably hadn't fooled anyone.

Regina had offered to pick them up.

Daphne was hardly surprised her mom had dropped the ball on this. She doubtlessly had some new fugitive boyfriend she was helping run from the law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The driveway was empty when the cab pulled into the Kennish driveway.

Neither girl spoke their worry aloud but they exchanged apprehensive expressions as they pulled their bags out of the trunk.

This was feeling surreal. No one was answering texts and no one was home either.

Bay unlocked the back door to let everyone in. They were greeted to several packed moving boxes.

"Are they selling the house?" Daphne asked

"It sure looks that way." Bay said sounding heart-broken

Regina ran into the house to find what her daughters had just discovered for themselves.

"Where were you?" Daphne spit at her mother

"The email said you were coming in tomorrow." Regina explained breathlessly.

"What? No it didn't." Bay quickly scanned through the email she has sent. "Oh, sorry." Bay said sheepishly.

Daphne looked at Bay with annoyance. She knew she should have been the one to send that email as well. Bay was always messing up the time difference.

Well at least she had been the one to let all their friends know they were coming to town, even if Bay had been really against the idea for some reason.

Regina offered a good natured shrug, "Well I for one won't complain about having you both home a day sooner."

She then gave each of her daughters a big hug. "And you must be Rex." She said to the handsome tattooed stranger standing next to Bay.

"Yes." Rex extended his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Regina gave Bay an approving look as she shook his hand.

"Are my parents selling the house?" Bay asked bluntly

"No." Regina said scanning the boxes

"Then what's with all the boxes?" Daphne asked

"Um, well those are John's…" She trailed off.

"I didn't know John moved out." Daphne said, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"I told you it was serious!" Bay snipped at her.

Daphne finally agreed.

"Hey look Kathryn has a big meeting at U.M.K.C. so she won't be home until later…is anyone hungry?"


	5. Chapter Five- Bay

_**Chapter Five- Bay**_

Never having been a great cook herself Regina took everyone out for pizza.

"So what do you think of your first American meal?" Regina was trying to make small talk with Rex since both the girls were sulking.

"Oh I've been to America before. We went a lot actually since Seattle is right across the boarder from us." Rex said tucking an unruly strand of his straight black hair that had escaped his man-bun behind his ear.

"Also they have pizza in Canada." Bay said annoyed at Regina's attempts to pretend everything was okay.

"Sure, but you have been in China for a while now, so you probably miss pizza?" Regina tried again.

In actuality Rex had only been in China six months longer than Bay and Daphne but Bay wasn't in the mood to continue nit picking everything Regina was saying. In fact what Bay wanted now was be left alone in her own thoughts.

Apparently Daphne didn't feel the same since she piped up with, "China is actually where pizza was invented." Daphne added as an afterthought, "Also, they do have pizza in China."

"This is really good pizza." Rex offered to try and move the awkward conversation to an end.

Regina nodded gratefully at Rex. "Everyone else gets in on Saturday. " Regina said referring to Toby, Lily, and Carlton's arrival as a new, hopefully less controversial topic than pizza.

Bay was looking forward to seeing her brother although the last time they had talked on the phone about their parents he had sounded strained and tired.

"Unless they told you the wrong day too." Rex teased.

Bay shot him a side-eye but she wasn't really mad at him so she threw him a weary smile.

Daphne for her part could barely keep her eyes open.

"We should head home before you all fall asleep in your food." Regina said.

"Jet lag is no joke." Daphne said prying her eyes open with her fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ta-dah" Bay said opening the door to one of the guest rooms.

"This can't be your room." Rex said looking around at the French country aesthetic.

"Oh definitely not!"

Rex looked at her in confusion for a moment but quickly got it. "I'm not staying in your room?" He sounded disappointed but not angry.

"Sorry, I think it's best if I try and not be my normal rebel self right now."

"I understand, but I will definitely miss sleeping next to you." He took a hold of her hips gently pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "Even if you do steal all the covers." He looked at her and smirked.

"I don't steal them. They just like me better."

This made Rex smile.

"I'll miss sleeping next to you too." Bay said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

And she realized she would. She practically lived at Rex's apartment. She hadn't slept alone in four months.

Maybe she didn't want to be all alone with her thoughts after all.

Rex tried to stifle a yawn.

"I should let you get some sleep." Bay said.

"I really wanted to meet your other mom." Rex said.

It was nearly ten o'clock and Kathryn still wasn't home.

"You can meet her tomorrow." Bay reassured.

Rex nodded in agreement drowsily.

They exchanged one last goodnight kiss. This one they held onto a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bay tried to stay up for her mom but she found even the late night movie she found couldn't keep her eyes from getting heavy.

When she opened them again early morning light was coming through the windows and Daphne was hovering over her.

Bay jumped at seeing her.

"Kathryn still isn't home." She signed with worry.

Bay rubbed her eyes trying to will her brain out of its fog. "What time is it?"

"6 a.m." Daphne said.

"Did you try texting her?!" Bay was now feeling panic.

"Yes of course!" Daphne replied indignantly.

"And?"

"Obviously nothing which is why I'm worried."

"Okay, let's go ask Regina if she knows anything. If she doesn't we can call hospitals and the police."

Daphne nodded in agreement to this plan. But before the girls could spring into action Kathryn came waltzing in the back door.

"Oh!" She said startled to be greeted by two worried faces so early in the morning. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully jogging over to gather both girls in her arms for a group-hug. "Welcome home!" She said releasing them so Daphne could see her sign.

Bay and Daphne exchanged confused looks.

"Hi?" Bay said, winded from the mommy death grip.

"Where were you?" Daphne asked cutting to the chase.

"I was taking a spin class." Kathryn said easily.

"Wow, really early class." Bay said skeptically taking a mental note that her mother wasn't wearing any workout gear.

Kathryn gave her an odd expression. "Yeah, I have to get my workouts in pretty early now with my job."

"So you did come home last night?" Daphne asked.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow "What are you implying?"

"Mom, I waited up for you." Bay said.

"You know what? I'm your mother and I don't have to answer to either of you." She said turning to leave but she stopped and turned back around. "So glad to have you both home." And with that she left her daughters to brew in the living room.

"What time did you fall asleep?" Daphne asked.

"Around midnight." Bay confessed.

"So maybe she did come home late and left early for a workout." Daphne offered.

"Even so what was she doing out so late and more importantly with whom?"


	6. Chapter six- Toby

**Chapter six – Toby**

Toby dragged himself back into the living room after finally convincing Carlton it was time to go to sleep for the evening.

Lily was going over her lesson plans on their stiff pea-green sofa, her parents had given them for Christmas.

He thunked down next to her. Toby hated the sofa. It looked terrible and felt worse.

She let out an exhausted sigh.

"You don't have to come with." Toby reassured her again.

"I want to." Lily said.

Toby looked at her doubtfully.

"I really do."

"I appreciate it and I would love you there, but I also understand it is not convenient timing for you."

"Can I be honest?"

"Always." Toby said taking one of Lily's hands in his.

"I actually miss America." Lily confessed reluctantly.

Toby touched the back of his other hand to her forehead to check for a temperature.

"Haha!" Lily said swatting his hand away lightly, "I wish we were going back for a better reason but I do want to go with you."

Toby took both her hands in his and bought them to his mouth kissing her fingertips. "I like you." He said.

"Of course you do, I'm wonderful!" Lily said in mock arrogance.

"Yes." Toby agreed sincerely.

Lily smirked, "I like you too."

"Would you care to show me how much you like me Ms. Summers?" Toby asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Lily laughed. "Maybe…" Lily leaned over and kissed Toby on his lips.

He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back wantonly.

Lily pulled off Toby's shirt breaking from their kiss for just a moment as the shirt went over his head.

"Right here on the sofa?" Toby pretended to be scandalized as he unbuttoned her blouse. Maybe he could learn to like this sofa after all.

Lily laughed, "Actually, I would prefer the floor. This sofa is so uncomfortable." She said as she threw off her shirt.

"You really are wonderful." He said pulling her to the floor on top of him.

Lily reached for Toby's belt buckle just as Carlton screamed from his room.

Both parents took in a breath.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Toby said as Lily climbed off of him.

Lily nodded smoothing out her ruffled hair.

Toby threw his t-shirt back on and went to sooth his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toby was on his third song when Lily came to check in on him.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

Lily shook her head to assure him it was okay.

Toby had always thought he was pretty good at a few things, like music. But there was nothing he had ever been as good at as being a dad, he now realized.

"And now we go to sleep." Toby finished the last line to one of the songs he had written for his son.

Carlton squeezed shut both his eyes as tight as he could. He sneaked a peek with one eye to check and see if his parents were still there.

"Both of them." Toby said in his dad voice.

He loved that he had a dad voice. Firm yet still full of warmth.

Carlton obeyed and snuggled down into his covers.

Toby looked over to Lily who was watching him admiringly.

She motioned her head towards the bedroom.

He planted a soft kiss on his son's forehead and followed after Lily to do one of the other things he was good at.


	7. Chapter Seven - Travis

**Chapter Seven- Travis**

Travis woke up in Gina's bed to the smell of breakfast being cooked.

Gina shared an off campus apartment with two roommates, Travis' friend Natalie and Daphne's former interpreter Josh.

The three of them had become good friends in the dorm last year and had decided to get a place together. Since Gina's dad owned quite a few buildings in K.C. the trio was living in a rather luxurious loft style apartment for next to nothing.

Travis came out to the kitchen in the basketball shorts and t-shirt that he left at Gina's. The ones that she always washed after he stayed over so he didn't even have to think about it.

And here she was now, cooking breakfast for him like she always did the next morning.

Natalie and Josh were eating something, that Gina had undoubtedly made them. They were seated across from each other at their large kitchen island. The island served as not only their dining table but also as the only separation between the kitchen and the living room in an otherwise open floor plan.

"I'm making you a Greek omelet." Gina signed to him.

"Travis loves everything Greek style." Josh teased referring to Gina's heritage.

"Very funny." Travis said feeling his ear warm in embarrassment. "Thank you Gina, you didn't have to do that." He told her taking a seat next to Natalie.

Gina always insisted she loved doing stuff for him, but he still felt a bit weird about it. Perhaps it was because he wasn't use to people doing things for him. Or at least that is what Gina always told him when he expressed his unease about her taking care of him. Maybe she was right, he wasn't really sure why it made him feel uncomfortable. One thing he did know for sure was that he certainly didn't want her to think she was obligated to do so.

Natalie waved to get Travis' attention. "Guess who starts a new job today?"

"Really, where?" Travis asked excited for Natalie. She had been looking for a job for months.

"Gina hooked me up with a nanny gig. It's for some super rich family with a deaf kid." She explained.

"One of my dad's real state investor friends." Gina shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Wait, someone is entrusting you their child?" Josh asked Natalie in his normal sarcastic way.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, pal." Natalie jabbed back.

"I'm sure you will be great!" Gina said serving up Travis' omelet.

"Thank you, and that's why, YOU are my favorite roommate!"

Gina smiled and turned back to the stove to start her own omelet.

With Gina's back turned Natalie signed to Travis "We're so spoiled!" She said indicating all the food Gina had made them.

Travis felt his ears once again warm as he forced a smiled.

"Did you get that email from Daphne?" Josh asked both of them.

"Yeah." Natalie said, "I can't wait to see Bay and Daphne, it's been a long time!"

Gina locked eyes with Travis but he looked down at his omelet.

Natalie tapped his shoulder, "What do you think?" she asked.

"About their visit?"

"No, about throwing a surprise welcome home party?!" Natalie said filling him in on the conversation he had missed when he had been studying his breakfast.

"Oh, I don't think they would like that." Travis said.

"Bay would definitely hate it." Natalie said with a devilish smile.

She definitely would, Travis thought.

"We could have it here." Gina offered taking a seat across the counter from Travis with her own breakfast.

"Really?" Josh asked, "Didn't your Dad forbid parties here?"

"Well… this is a special circumstance. Plus, I'm looking forward to finally meeting Daphne and Bay."

"And… we won't be telling your Dad?" Josh confirmed.

"Exactly!" Gina said.

"Great!" Natalie said excitedly "I'll let everyone know. Josh, can you take care of the booze?"

He nodded.

"And I can do the food!" Gina offered.

"Obviously!" Josh agreed.

"Wait, when do they get in?" Gina asked directing her eyes to Travis to answer.

"Yesterday." Travis signed.

"Oh… So maybe Friday then for the party?" Gina suggested.

"As in tomorrow?" Why was Travis's stomach suddenly in knots at the thought of seeing his friends in person again?

"When did you want to do it? Two weeks from now?" Josh asked.

"Tomorrow is perfect!" Natalie said, "You're in charge of getting the guests of honor here." She told Travis.

He had been afraid of that.

"And keeping it a surprise." Josh added.

"Great." Travis said with no enthusiasm.


	8. Chapter Eight- Daphne

**Chapter eight- Daphne**

Daphne hadn't bothered to go back to sleep after Kathryn had left for work. Bay however had dragged herself to her bedroom to get a few more hours of sleep before they had to meet up with John to get a tour of his new "office".

John had recently been hired on to be the head coach of an independent semi-pro baseball team, The Kansas City T-bones.

When he had told everyone about the new job a few months ago all the kids had expressed excitement for John. However Toby and Bay changed their attitudes on his job when they got the news about their parent's separation.

Bay was now sighting the fact the team was located in Kansas City, Kansas and not in Kansas City, Missouri, as indisputable evidence that her father was planning on moving out of the state and out of their lives forever. The fact that the two Kansas Cities were actually only a few miles apart didn't seem to dissuade Bay from this notion.

Toby now referred to John's new job as, "yet another step in his mid-life crisis career" and had told his dad plainly he wasn't in the least interested in seeing the stadium.

Daphne for her part was trying to appear as neutral about it as possible so as to not make her siblings upset with her. She did however secretly think it was a positive thing for John. It seemed to her that he was finally working towards something he cared about. John told them he hoped this new job would be a first step in getting a position as a major league baseball coach. Daphne was crossing her fingers that happened for him. She did however know better than to express any of these opinions to Bay and Toby, as they would shut her down and tell her she didn't understand or maybe didn't even care about the separation because she hadn't grown up with J & K as her parents.

That was always hurtful but she had to acknowledge they might have been partially right. While she absolutely didn't want John and Kathryn to divorce she didn't view it as being a life and death situation, like her siblings did. Both parents would still be there for all of them.

Daphne was feeling bored and restless. She had been wandering around the house for several hours trying to find something to do as she waited for Bay or even Rex to get up so she had someone to talk to.

Daphne checked the time on her phone yet again. It was now 9:48 a.m., nearly 10 a.m. She wondered if she should just go wake up Bay. They were due to be at the stadium at noon.

As she was weighing the pros and mostly cons of waking a sleeping Bay a new email popped into her account.

Daphne felt butterflies in her stomach, as she had been feeling the last few days anytime a new email came through.

There was a certain someone who had yet to reply back to her email about Daphne and Bay's return home.

She tapped on the new email hoping it would be the email she had been waiting for.

Her heart sank a bit when she saw the email was spam. Just spam.

She let out a disappointed sigh. She wondered if she should just text Mango, she could let him know she had landed safe. That seemed harmless.

With a stroke of bravery she thought, why not?! She was a modern woman she could text a guy she use to date and not have it mean anything.

She got as far as typing out the first two letters in her text when Rex came down from upstairs.

Daphne turned over her phone like she had been caught doing something wrong. "Good morning!" She offered up way perkier than she felt.

He yawned and wished her a good morning back.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"If you show me where the tea is, I can make it." Rex said.

"Oh, I don't know if we have tea." Daphne said, "We have coffee?" She suggested hoping that would work since if the Kennishs had tea she had no idea where they kept it. She actually couldn't recall seeing them ever drink tea now that she thought about it.

Rex made a face that told her that coffee would not work. "I'll just have some water, thanks."

Daphne got him a cup and poured some filtered water. "We can stop and get you some tea at the store today."

"Cool." Rex signed, "Thanks."

It was nice of him to learn to sign even if they barely saw each other. She barely saw Bay either for that matter, what with both their jobs and Bay practically living with Rex.

"So is there anything you are looking forward to doing while you are here?" Daphne asked.

She felt her phone buzz. She looked down at it. Since her phone was still turned over she couldn't see what the buzz actually meant.

She turned back to Rex.

"You're not going to see what that was?"

Daphne shrugged.

It buzzed again.

"Do you want me to?" Rex asked.

"No, why would I have you check?"

"It seems like you might be afraid to look, for some reason."

Daphne let out a sigh and turned her phone over. It was probably junk mail again.

She glanced at her screen and her heart jumped into her throat.

It was two new texts from Mango!

"What does "La" mean?" Read the first one. "Is everything okay?" The second said.

Confused, Daphne read the text above the two Mango had just sent her.

Oh no, she had accidently sent the beginning of the text she really hadn't planned to send at all.

"Yes sorry, I just wanted to let you know I landed okay." She typed and sent off quickly. Her heart was racing. She felt silly and very un-modern to be so concerned about texting Mango.

"Everything okay?" Rex asked.

"I texted my ex L-A."

"You American girls sure have strange ways of wooing."

Bay came down the stairs holding her cell phone to her ear. "Yep, she's alive. I'm looking at her right now." Bay signed that it was Mango on the phone.

Daphne put her face in her hands.

"Oh, you just got a text from her… Great… Well thanks for checking in… I'll have her call you later… Okay, bye." Bay hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." Daphne said.

"Why did you text Mango La?"

"She was trying to woo him." Rex explained.

"Well he was ready to go full Liam Neeson to find you, so it might of actually worked."

"I doubt that. He never even emailed back about us coming home to visit."

"You mean that group email you sent to everyone we have ever met, after not talking to him in months? Hmm, I wonder why?" Bay asked rhetorically.

Daphne sighed, "He's the one who stopped talking to me." She felt a little juvenile for making that excuse but it was the truth.

"Well maybe call him now and see if he wants to talk." Bay suggested.

Daphne nodded, grabbed her phone, and headed to her room in the guesthouse.

She spent a few minutes in front of the mirror before face timing Mango.

He picked up after two rings.

"Hi." Daphne waved.

"Hey." Mango said.

Daphne noticed his hair was cut short now. "Wow, your hair."

"Hmm, oh yeah. Does it look terrible?"

"No, of course not."

"I lost a bet and had to shave my head so you are actually seeing it in a much better state than it was in two months ago."

"What was the bet?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing interesting." Mango said moving on swiftly, "So I'm glad you're not dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But did you really think L.A. meant I was in a ditch somewhere?"

"Well, it's really hard to guess since I haven't heard from you since Christmas. You know, after your boyfriend snapchatted me that photo."

Mango meant the snapchat photo of Daphne sleeping next to Jace in bed, wearing next to nothing. The text had read, "Together again, and better than ever." Jace had sent that to Mango using Daphne's phone and snapchat account. So it had looked like it had come from Daphne.

Daphne winced at the memory of the strange turn of events that put her back together with Jace while she had been in England.

Mango and Daphne had fought terribly about it. Mango hadn't believed that the photo wasn't from her. She was beyond furious that Mango would think her capable of such a cruel act.

She had been infuriated with Jace for so violating her.

Jace, maybe feeling regretful over what he had done, ended up contacting Mango of his own volition to confess that he was in fact the one behind the photo.

Mango had sent a begrudging email to let Daphne know he was sorry he hadn't believed her. She had emailed him back, texted him a couple times, even tried to call once but nothing. She hadn't heard from him since.

"He's not my boyfriend." Daphne said slightly annoyed to be telling Mango that yet again.

"Okay, your hookup then. Whatever he is, he clearly wanted to lay claim to you."

"Mango…"

"Look you're allowed to date other people. We aren't together anymore. So it's fine." He still didn't seem fine with it.

"I'm still really sorry he did that. I would have been really hurt if I had gotten a message like that from a girl you had been with."

Mango nodded. "So welcome home." He said changing the subject.

"Thanks." Daphne felt relief that Mango wanted to talk about something else. Maybe he was ready to move past the incident.

"What brings you back?" He asked.

"John and Kathryn separated."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah… John moved out, Kathryn doesn't seem to ever be home and they are talking about divorce." Laying everything out like that Daphne could see why her sibling's were worried.

"Hey, I'm really sorry."

"Thanks." Daphne said surprised to find her eyes stung with the threat of tears. "So, I'll be in town for a while it looks like. Bay, Toby and I are going to try and talk them out of it."

"I'm sure you will."

Daphne nodded at his kindness "I was hoping… that maybe… we might, be able to see each other while I'm here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I mean just as friends. I miss talking to you."

"I know what you meant." Mango said simply.

"Oh."

"Look, I still have feelings for you and seeing you again is going to really confuse those and I just really want to move on since it's clear you and I aren't going to be a thing anymore."

"Okay. I understand." But she really didn't. Why couldn't they be a thing again?

"I do wish you the best, with everything."

"I wish you the best too." Daphne felt her eyes stinging again.

"Thanks…"

They looked at each other on the screen for a moment.

"Okay… well, I have to get to class. So bye." Mango said.

"Bye."

Mango ended the call.

Daphne looked at her phone's black screen and started to cry. She buried her face into her pillow and let her mind whirl with all the choices she had made over the last 10 months.


	9. Chapter nine - Bay

**Chapter Nine – Bay**

Bay had begrudgingly agreed to go see her dad's new team practice but honestly she thought her dad should be more worried about his marriage instead of yet another new career.

"So what does one wear to watch his girlfriends father coach a Simi-professional baseball team?" Rex asked sipping the tea Bay had found for him.

"A tux is customary." Bay said back cheekily.

"Okay, but I have to warn you… I look damn sexy in a tux."

"You look damn sexy in everything." Bay said with a sly smile.

"Ah." Rex said clutching at his chest.

"What?"

"You're giving me that sultry smirk of yours."

Bay felt her cheeks go warm. She thought back to the night Rex had first revealed how her smile made his heart race. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Kennish was all grins and good cheer when he saw his daughters and Rex arrive at the minor league stadium.

"Oh, I've missed you girls so much!" He said giving each of the girls a papa bear hug.

"Nice to finally meet you, Rex." John said shaking Rex's hand.

"And you too sir." Rex said giving him his most winning smile.

"Wow, you have even more tattoos than Bay described." He said through a clenched teeth smile.

"Well the good news is, I'm almost out of room for anymore." Rex joked.

"That is SUCH good news." John said shooting Bay a raised eyebrow.

She ignored it and changed the subject. "So, do we get the grand tour?!"

John showed them around the stadium making a special point to explain everything slowly to Rex so he could understand. John then ushered them to the seats right behind the dugout.

"Your family does understand I'm not a Martian, right?" Rex asked as they watched the practice. "I have heard of baseball before."

"I didn't specify." Bay retorted.

Rex gave her a lopsided grin.

Bay felt her pocket buzz with a new text message.

She took out her phone and saw the text was from Travis.

Bay's heart leapt involuntarily.

"Welcome home! What are you up to Friday night?" Bay saw it was actually a text to both her and Daphne.

Rex looked over to her giving her a questioning look.

"Oh It's my friend Travis. He wants to hang out with all of us on Friday." Bay said simply, putting her phone away.

"Cool, looking forward to meeting him in person." Rex said taking her hand.

Bay pushed her guilty feeling away. She had no reason to feel guilty she assured herself.

Travis knew about Rex and Rex knew about Travis.

Well knew of Travis. Maybe she had left out the part where Travis had confessed he was in love with her right before she had absconded to China for almost a year.

It was a detail that really hadn't seemed important when she had started hanging out with Rex. Travis was her best friend, there end of story. That's why they talked so much on skpe and emailed and texted all the time. Not that Rex ever asked even when Bay and Rex had become more serious.

Rex just wasn't the jealous type. Guys would come in for tattoos and hit on Bay and Rex would just roll his eyes and tell them they had great taste. It was kind of refreshing to be with someone who wasn't so possessive.

Besides Rex didn't even have anything to be jealous of right? Bay was happy with Rex and Travis was happy with Gina. Besides Bay and Travis lived in totally different parts of the world now.

Bay looked over to her sister.

"You want to hang out with Travis tomorrow?" Daphne signed.

"Sure." Bay signed back with a weak smile. Except they weren't in different parts of the world right now, nope they were right in the same city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the practice over but not quite being time for dinner John asked them if they would like to get a little professional coaching.

"Yes!" Daphne said with almost enough enthusiasm for everyone else.

She was so John's child, Bay thought as she groaned audibly at the thought of outdoor physical activity.

Her dad gave her a sad smile. "You don't have to, Bay." He reassured.

"No it's okay. I've kind of missed sports."

"Really?" John asked in surprised.

"Of course not but it _might_ be fun, this one time."

"That's the spirit." John teased, "And how about you Rex?"

"I'm definitely a better spectator." Rex said.

Bay shot him a pleading look.

"But…it would be great to learn from a pro." Rex said.

Bay mouthed a thank you.

Rex shrugged "Your lucky pretty burnets are my weakness." He flashed her a smile that made her blush.

It went as expected. John ran some basic drills with them which Bay and Rex were hopeless at, while Daphne excelled at them. But despite having 2/3rd of his students being an uncoordinated mess on the field John looked to be having a blast.

In fact Bay thought he looked happier than he had looked in a long time and that thought made her feel sick to her stomach.


	10. Chapter Ten- Toby

**Chapter ten- Toby**

Toby was packing the last of Carlton's clothes into a suitcase when Lily came in looking very happy.

"Question," Toby said cutting off Lily before she could make her announcement, " Did my mother get Carlton this teddy bear hoodie?" Toby held up a fuzzy hooded sweatshirt bear ears on the hood.

"Obviously." Lily snarked.

"Sorry buddy!" Toby said folding up the sweatshirt and adding it to the suitcase.

"I have some good news." Lily said.

"If it's a matching hoodie for me, I'm not in to it. " Toby teased.

"No, I was able to get Carlton in to see the top children's cardiovascular doctor in the US."

"Ah..?" Toby was lost for words.

"She's in Chicago so it's not that far. I figured while we were so close we should see if we could get in." Lily explained.

"But Carlton's doctor here already tested his heart and said it was fine."

"And I'm sure it is. But you know people with downs syndrome are more likely to have heart defects."

"Yes, but Lily we have already had him go through all the tests and he was cleared." Toby tried to reason.

"I know that but, what if they missed something?"

Toby sighed, "If it would make you feel better."

"It would." Lily nodded. "I'm sure he's fine but-"

"Yeah, okay of course we will go." Toby said.

He knew going would make Lily feel better but he was worried what if they did find something?


	11. Chapter eleven- Travis

Chapter eleven- Travis

"So, Daphne just texted. She, Bay, and Rex are all down to hang out tomorrow." Travis informed Natalie and Gina as they ate dinner in the dinning hall.

"And they are none the wiser?" Natalie double-checked.

"Nope, they think it will just be a chill game-night." Travis reassured.

"Bay's boyfriend from China came with?" Gina asked.

Travis shrugged, "I guess so."

"Oh, you didn't mention that before." Gina said.

Travis hadn't actually known. Truth be told, he hadn't actually heard from Bay since she decided to come home. Which had actually struck Travis as odd since they talked almost every day.

"Does it matter?" Travis asked.

"No, I just think it's nice that you will get to meet her boyfriend and she will get to meet me." Gina said.

Travis nodded pleasantly at Gina, although he knew the subtext of what she was saying was; I don't like Bay.

Gina had never come right out and said that but she did make remarks about Bay that made it clear she wasn't buying the whole; we are just best friends thing.

Travis had thought about cutting down on the amount of time he talked to Bay, once it was clear she was going to be staying in China for more than a couple weeks, and again when she started seeing Rex, and yet again when he started seeing Gina, but he never could. The truth was, seeing Bay's face, or getting one of her vivid and rye detailed emails, or even when all she did was text him a weird gif for no reason, those were the highlights of his day, those were the times when he felt the happiest.


End file.
